Futuro
by Eklectica
Summary: Después de tan amargas tragedias en tan poco tiempo, ¿qué se viene en su futuro?. Omake parte del universo de SS creado por Misao-CG en sus fics.
1. Futuro

Bueno... malas noticias para las que están pendiente de los fics del UCM: esa musa está en coma, y no he logrado sacarla de ese estado T.T

Sin embargo, como mi querida amiga Misao-CG ha revivido a sus musas y está continuando su espectacular saga de Saint Seiya, me he convertido en su lectora de prueba y eso me ha inspirado algunas pequeñas historias ambientadas en su universo. Si les gusta Saint Seiya los invito cordialmente a revisar su perfil (encontrarán el enlace en mi perfil junto al orden de lectura de sus fics).

Este fic se ubica temporalmente 20 años antes del manga/animé, 22 años antes del inicio de la Saga de fic de Misao.

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya, estos pertenecen a Kurumada y sólo los uso para entretenimiento personal... al escribir fics, porque ni si quiera puedo usarlos para _entretenimiento personal_ , si entienden lo que digo :1313:

Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Misao, pero ella me los presta :D

* * *

 **FUTURO**

Suspiró cansado, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el viejo pero cómodo sofá de su estudio. Finalmente, luego un par de semanas que fácilmente podría clasificar como las peores vividas en los últimos 100 años, podía sentarse tranquilamente para analizar lo que se venía a futuro.

Pero, sin importar cómo se acomodase, aun sentía como si cargara con todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

¿En qué momento todo lo (tan cuidadosamente) construido se había derrumbado?

Sólo un par de semanas atrás el Santuario se mantenía no sólo en relativa paz y tranquilidad, sino también con una creciente expectación ante el inminente nacimiento del futuro aprendiz de Aries.

Era sorprendente como todo podía arruinarse en tan poco tiempo.

La muerte de Axl había pegado duro en el Santuario. Entre el evidente temor que todos tenían por su vida cuando comenzó a cortejar a la amazona dorada de Aries, y la simpatía que generaban sus calmos modales, se había ganado los corazones de todos en el lugar. En especial luego de ver el efecto que su mera existencia tenía en el carácter de Lümi.

Lümi, su joven, hermosa e impulsiva aprendiza. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga, Juliana de Cáncer, se había atrevido a darle la noticia de la muerte del hombre que amaba. Incluso él había temido (y con justa razón) su reacción cuando fue a hablar con ella.

Le tomó toda la ayuda de Juliana, junto a una buena dosis de tranquilizantes para mantenerla calmada. Aún le sorprendía que pudieran mantenerla lo suficientemente tranquila para aguantar un par de semanas hasta que finalmente, con todo el estrés acumulado, se adelantara su parto.

Oh, Lümi. Cuan injusta había sido el destino con ella. Y cuanto dolor había traído su muerte.

Había escuchado los rumores que corrían en el Santuario. Desde los guardias hasta los santos dorados existentes hablaban de cómo Juliana se había _encargado_ del desgraciado doctor que había atendido el parto de su aprendiza y que había provocado su muerte. Y aunque era un tema que sabía que debía zanjar y solucionar, se permitió por un momento el secreto placer de saber que la tragedia provocada por un irracional odio hacia su raza había sido vengada.

Un sutil movimiento entre sus brazos lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Acomodó mejor su carga mientras pensaba en lo que se venía en su futuro.

\- No te preocupes, Mu - le dijo al ahora despierto bebé en sus brazos, quien lo miraba fijamente con los ojos de su padre. - Todo estará bien. Yo cuidaré de ti, y verás que todo irá mejor de ahora en adelante...


	2. Entre Las Rocas

Bueno, a pedido de algunas (en especial de Misao) ¡tendremos más capítulos! Todos ambientados en nacimiento/llegada/infancia de los dorados (y quizás uno que otro plateado, si me siento generosa)

Este omake se ubica 27/28 años antes que la serie/manga y 29/30 años antes que la saga de Misao.

 **Disclaimer:** Si los santos me pertenecieran... ¿qué creen que estaría haciendo a estas horas? No gano nada escribiendo esto. Beatriz, Telémaco y Lucas son personajes de Misao y me los presta sólo para que le haga historias con las que pueda fangirlear

* * *

 **ENTRE LAS ROCAS**

Las olas azotaban la playa con fuerza, empujadas por el mismo viento que mantenía el flujo de nubes constante en el cielo. Aunque la primavera se suponía había comenzado oficialmente hacía una semana, las constantes lluvias de los últimos días parecían señalar las pocas ganas de marcharse que tenía el invierno.

Lucas suspiró. En más de 200 años la playa no se había visto tan oscura y triste en el día que se permitía vagar en dicho lugar.

No quedaban rastros de la batalla que finalmente le costó la vida, 3 días después. El lugar estaba impecable, muy bien mantenido por los guardias y aprendices, sin nada que recordara su muerte... excepto la vieja y muy borrada placa de mármol que sus compañeros habían colocado entre unas rocas para recordarlo, y que sólo era visitada por su viejo compañero de armas, hoy patriarca del Santuario.

Se sentía solo, más aún en un día oscuro y triste como aquel. Extrañaba a sus compañeros de armas, sus amigos... extrañaba a su hermano. Jugar con él, pelear con él, o consolarlo en las noches de tormenta. Aún hoy, muerto como estaba, creía escuchar su suave llanto parecido al de un bebé...

Un momento. Ese llanto era muy real... y muy cercano.

Lucas se acercó a las rocas y rodeó la zona donde estaba la placa conmemorativa.

Ahí, metidos en una grieta escondida (justo en la zona que pronto, al subir la marea, comenzaría a inundarse) se encontraban dos bebés. Era obvio para él que los pequeños eran hermanos ¡gemelos!, y que si estaban vivos era de pura suerte. Su piel tenía una palidez enfermiza, sus labios comenzaban a tomar el tinte azul característico de la hipotermia, y a simple vista parecían sufrir de una severa desnutrición.

Uno de ellos, el más pequeño en apariencia, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sospechosamente silencioso. El gemelo mayor lloraba con todo lo que daban sus diminutos pulmones, acurrucándose contra su hermano, como si intentara protegerlo instintivamente.

Una furia enorme explotó desde su corazón, cubriéndolo por completo. Si hubiese estado vivo probablemente hubiese incendiado su cosmo, y espantando a todo el Santuario en su arrebato.

¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE ENGENDRO ABANDONABA A UN PAR DE BEBÉS DE ESA FORMA?!

Lucas comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, desesperado. ¡Alguien tenía que ayudar a los pequeños! Pero la playa se encontraba desolada: era tarde, casi anochecía y las probabilidades de que siguiera lloviendo, mantenían a todos resguardados en el calor del hogar.

Aún siendo un fantasma, Lucas podía sentir sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. ¿Acaso estos pequeños estaban condenados, al ser él incapaz de ayudarlos?

Acercó sus manos a los pequeños, como si quisiera levantarlos para llevárselos lejos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Hasta medianoche estaba atrapado en la playa sin poder volver a la casa de Géminis, y temía que para entonces ya fuera demasiado tarde...

De pronto, por un segundo el fuerte viento se detuvo, dejando sólo una simple brisa pasar a través de él. Al mismo tiempo, una energía sutil y cálida (y familiar), comenzó a rodear la zona de las rocas y a los bebés.

¿Señora Aldonza? Esa energía se parecía muchísimo al cosmo de la difunta encarnación de su diosa Athena. ¿Estaba ella protegiendo a los bebés? ¡Eso significaba qué...!

Un sollozo ahogado, lejano, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Beatriz, la joven esposa del santo de Géminis, lloraba silenciosamente a unos 20 metros, cerca del pequeño (y vacío) centro de vigilancia de la playa.

Lucas se mordió los labios con pesar. La pobre mujer había sufrido un nuevo aborto hacía apenas un par de meses. Su dolor lo había sacado de su largo letargo y había intentado, en vano, hacer algo para aligerar su alma.

Volvió a mirar a los gemelos, y luego a Beatriz. El dolor de la pérdida era tan reciente, que los pequeños podrían o alegrar su alicaída alma, o terminar de destrozarla de dolor.

Pero si quería salvar a los pequeños, no podía darse el tiempo de sentirse mal por ella.

* * *

Dolía. Y no era un dolor físico.

¿Qué había de malo en ella?

Ella adoraba a los niños. Desde que su adorado Telémaco le había pedido que se casara con él, había soñado con tener sus propios pequeños para llenar de risas la Casa de Géminis.

Pero ese sueño le había sido negado por segunda vez en dos años. Y aunque el santo dorado jamás le había recriminado ni acusado de nada, podía ver en sus ojos que dichas pérdidas le dolían tanto como a ella.

¿Acaso Athena no podía bendecir a su fiel santo con un hijo? O Hestia, Hebe o Hera. Ya no sabía a cuantas diosas había rezado por una familia.

Dolía. Tanto como la tristeza en los ojos de su esposo.

Por eso se había escapado a ese lugar. Le encantaba la tranquilidad de esa playa. Y el día estaba oscuro y triste, perfecto para dejar salir su dolor.

Una brisa suave desordenó sus cabellos. El mar, inquieto hasta hacía poco, ahora lucía calmo. El suave sonido de las olas ayudaba a calmar el dolor en su corazón.

Sacándose los zapatos, comenzó a caminar por la arena, tan cerca del mar que las heladas olas golpeaban sus pies de vez en cuando.

¿La extrañaría Telémaco, si se permitiera vagar hacia el mar? Quizás así podría buscar otra mujer que si pudiera...

Un llanto. Un bebé lloraba cerca de ahí.

Beatriz miró a su alrededor. Quizás el dolor de su pérdida la estaba afectando y comenzaba a escuchar...

Ahí estaba de nuevo. El llanto de un bebé. Muy suave, casi sin fuerzas.

Siguió el sonido (cada vez más suave y apagado) hasta las rocas con en donde descansaba una borrosa placa de mármol. Ahí dos bebés congelados se abrazaban entre sí.

Beatriz soltó sus zapatos y se subió a las rocas, sujetándose precariamente mientras luchaba por sacar a los pequeños. Estaban envueltos en una sábana y azules por el frío. El más pequeño no se movía y apenas estaba vivo, mientras el mayor, abrazado a su hermano, lloraba casi sin fuerzas.

Beatriz observó a su alrededor con terror. Estaba sola, ¡no había nadie cerca apra ayudarla!

Olvidando sus zapatos, corrió descalza rumbo a las doce casas.

* * *

Lucas la observó mientras se alejaba. Sabía que Beatriz llevaría a los pequeños con su esposo. Sonrió.

Un par de horas más y, al terminar el día, podría ver a los nuevos residentes de la Casa de Géminis.


	3. Al Calor de Géminis

Pinche Misao, no me dejó dormir en toda la noche pensando en los bebés geminianos.

Omake ubicado temporalmente 28 años antes que el animé/manga y unos 30 antes de la saga de fics de Misao.

Disclaimer: No gano nada, ¡NADA! con esto. Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Kurumada. Telémaco, Beatriz, Lümi, Antoine y Astrea le pertenecen a Misao y ella me los presta.

¡Mil gracias a Misao por el título del Omake!

* * *

 **AL CALOR DE GÉMINIS**

Lümi levantó la cabeza, dejando de lado la armadura en la que trabajaba. Una presencia muy conocida comenzaba a subir rauda las escaleras a Aries.

¿En qué momento Beatriz había dejado su casa? No había visto a la esposa del Santo de Géminis desde que se encerrara en su casa luego de lo ocurrido dos meses atrás.

Se acercó a la entrada del templo para esperarla. La sentía agitada, asustada y preocupada, pero parecía tener mucho cuidado al subir las escaleras. ¿Acaso algo la había atacado?

Beatriz se encontraba a unos 10 metros cuando salió a recibirla. Se encontraba descalza, la arena de la playa manchaba sus pies, y llevaba un _bulto_ de buen tamaño en sus brazos. La expresión desesperada de su rostro la asustó. Pero fue el ruido que sintió salir del _bulto_ lo que la congeló y le robó el aire de la impresión.

X-X-X

Se movía de un lado a otro en su templo como león enjaulado. Hacía un par de horas había regresado de sus rondas en el Santuario para descubrir que su esposa no estaba en la casa. Conociendo su estado, había decidido que le daría ese tiempo a solas para que pudiera liberar su pena sin presiones y en libertad. Pero ya había anochecido, las nubes oscurecían el cielo más de lo normal y no lograba sentir su presencia en ningún lugar. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a su mujer?

El repentino y casi desesperado llamado de la guardiana de Aries lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso alguien había entrado al Santuario?, ¿acaso… ¡BEA!

No tardó ni 10 segundos en bajar hasta la primera casa, pero no encontró a nadie en el templo. Siguiendo su instinto subió hasta la residencia muy bien oculta, en donde podía sentir la presencia tanto de Lümi como de su esposa.

El alivio por saber que su esposa estaba bien desapareció al llegar al salón.

Beatriz se encontraba sentada en el suelo cerca de Lümi, en medio de un desorden de cojines y mantas. Una de estas cubría sus piernas, mientras otra rodeaba su torso y la ayudaba a tapar el pequeño _bulto_ que sostenía en sus brazos. La joven acariciaba frenéticamente dicho _bulto_ , mientras se mecía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lümi estaba muy cerca, con una manta cubría a otro pequeño _bulto_ que se encontraba sobre los cojines mientras usaba su cosmos para calentarlo.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando se dio cuenta que los _bultos_ eran dos bebés, azules por el frío y, en el caso del que Lümi intentaba ayudar, sin ningún movimiento perceptible.

\- Telémaco, se mueren – La quebrada voz de su esposa lo sacó de su impresión. Luego de asegurarse de que el bebé que ella sostenía se encontraba en mejor estado (respiraba y lloraba muy quedo) los arropó mejor a ambos con la manta, para luego tomar el bebé de las manos de Lümi.

Mientras la amazona dorada partía por algo para ayudar a Beatriz a entrar en calor, acunó al pequeño entre sus brazos, Con cuidado, masajeando su pecho en un intento de ayudarlo a respirar, usó su cosmos para tratar de calentarlo lentamente.

Así los encontró Shion. Alertado por el llamado de Lümi, el patriarca había llegado a la primera Casa acompañado por Antoine de Acuario. Lümi estaba sentada cerca de ellos, pálida y con temor, el café para Beatriz olvidado sobre una mesita.

\- Antoine, la amazona de plata que acaba de terminar sus estudios…

\- ¿Astrea de Erídano?

\- Ve por ella – Shion se acercó al grupo mientras el dorado salía para cumplir sus órdenes. Una rápida ojeada le permitió ver que los bebés eran gemelos, de varios meses de edad pero pequeños, y que si la situación no cambiaba rápidamente, corrían el riesgo de perder al pequeño que cargaba el santo de Géminis. – Permíteme – le dijo suavemente al hombre, mientras tomaba al bebé de sus brazos.

Se las arregló para acomodar a Beatriz junto a los dos bebés. En cuanto estuvieron juntos, vieron que el mayor nuevamente se acurrucaba contra su hermano, acomodándose como si lo estuviera abrazando. Le indicó al dorado que se colocara junto a ellos, sosteniendo con un brazo a su esposa y con otro a los bebés, para seguir calentándolos con su cosmos. Luego de pedirle a su antigua aprendiza que preparara un baño y llamara a un par de guardias, se sentó al otro lado de la pareja y puso sus manos sobre los bebés.

X-X-X

Varias horas después los pequeños por fin se habían estabilizado. Lümi y Beatriz, tras darles un rápido y cálido baño, los vestían con ropas que habían conseguido gracias a los guardias. Abajo, en el templo, Shion junto a los dos dorados recibía el informe de Astrea.

\- Ambos bebés parecen estar ya mejor. Sufrían de una severa hipotermia, y aunque no soy doctora (y mañana a primera hora deben llevar a ambos para que los revise un buen pediatra) estoy segura de que ambos tienen una bronquitis de cuidado, además de estar muy desnutridos para su edad – le entregó al Patriarca dos trocitos de plástico – las tuve que cortar con muchísimo cuidado. Son las pulseras que les ponen a los recién nacidos en el hospital, y que nadie les quitó en todo este tiempo. Uno o dos meses más y podrían haberse incrustado en sus muñecas a medida que crecían.

Shion revisó las pulseras con cuidado. Casi toda la información en ellas estaba borrada, siendo lo único visible el número 31 en una de ella, y la palabra _Mayo_ en la otra.

\- 31 de Mayo… ¡son géminis! – exclamó el Santo de Acuario fijando su mirada en su compañero.

\- Si, son géminis, aunque no los esperaba hasta más adelante – resopló el Patriarca con una mezcla de fastidio y enojo. Recién la noche anterior había visto el anuncio de los aprendices de Géminis en las estrellas, pero nada le había indicado que llegarían tan pronto, mucho menos en ese estado – Antoine, sé que es tarde pero quiero que prepares un aumento en la guardia de la playa. Si alguien logró meterse para abandonarlos, cualquier enemigo podría entrar.

El dorado hizo una señal al Patriarca y, tras despedirse con un gesto, abandonó el lugar para cumplir sus órdenes. Astrea pidió permiso para volver con los bebés, dejando al patriarca solo con el guardián de la Tercera Casa.

\- Telémaco, ¿crees que tú y Bea estén listos para recibir a los pequeños?

El dorado guardó silencio por unos minutos, con la mirada perdida. Finalmente sonrió.

\- Mucho más que listos, su Excelencia. Estaremos felices de tenerlos con nosotros.

* * *

Bueno, ahí está. Tenemos (en esa pequeña sala de conversación en donde sacamos ideas y destrozamos espíritus junto a Misao, Tsuyu y Seika) algunas dudas, sobre si el término es _cosmos_ o _cosmo_. Con las diferencias que vemos en los artículos de wikis en inglés y español, no logramos ponernos de acuerdo.


	4. Vinculos

Misao insiste e insiste en el bebé Camus, así que me vi en la obligación de escribir este capítulo :P a ver si hoy puedo escribir la continuación (si, es otra historia corta en dos partes).

Omake ubicado temporalmente unos 20 años antes de los sucesos del manga/animé, y unos 22 años antes de la saga de fics de Misao.

 **Disclaimer** : Lo de siempre. No poseo a Saint Seiya ni a ninguno de sus personajes, y eso carcome mi alma todos los días. Antoine, Mireille, Juliana, Erich, Lümi y Telémaco le pertenecen a Misao y ella me deja abusarlos... digo, usarlos.

* * *

 **VINCULOS**

Se dejó caer, medio recostado contra la pared del templo. No podía entender qué demonios le pasaba. Las últimas semanas amanecía diariamente con nauseas que prácticamente lo incapacitaban por horas; dejando de lado todo su _desprecio_ por los hospitales, el día anterior había acudido finalmente a una revisión, para que le dijeran que se encontraba totalmente sano y no había causa física de su _malestar_.

Malestar. Una sencilla palabra para dar nombre a las náuseas y eventuales vómitos que podían dejarlo tirado en el baño de su casa, rogando misericordia a cualquier dios que lo escuchara.

Quizás… ¿podría ser una reacción física a su discusión con Mireille? En algún lado había leído sobre cosas similares ante situaciones _traumáticas_.

Porque la forma en que terminó con su amazona había sido traumante. En un momento su relación iba casi como un cuento de hadas (aunque jamás nadie lo oiría decir algo así), y al siguiente descubre que su adorada Miri llevaba meses lidiando con un acosador, otro plateado que incluso se había atrevido a intentar violarla.

Vio negro, poco faltó para asegurarse que el insolente de Canes Venatici se quedara con dicho color pegado en sus ojos por el resto de su vida. Como mínimo se le debió quitar la armadura y expulsarlo del Santuario.

Pero no, su terca amazona tenía que reclamarle a ÉL por haberse _metido en medio_ , porque ella podía _encargarse del problema_ y así lo haría, y que no quería saber que anduvo _contando el chisme_ por ahí.

La pelea que tuvieron podría haber llegado fácilmente a dimensiones épicas si hubiese permitido que Mireille se fuera a los golpes. Al final, todo terminó con un par de gritos en los cuales manifestaron la intención de no volver a ver al otro jamás.

Y le dolía (y tampoco jamás nadie le oiría decir eso). En especial porque su orgullo herido le impedía aceptar los intentos de la amazona de hablar con él.

Se quedó otro par de minutos ahí respirando calmadamente, tratando de dejar en blanco su mente y olvidar a Mireille. Cuando estuvo seguro que las náuseas no lo atacarían nuevamente. Se puso de pie mientras endurecía su mirada. Llegaba tarde a su turno y no tenía ganas de responder preguntas estúpidas.

* * *

 _Poco más de dos meses después._

Estúpida, estúpida, ¡estúpida! En cuanto Juliana soltara aquella preocupada alusión a su _subida de peso_ debería haber inventado una excusa para evitar el entrenamiento y largarse. Pero noooooooooo, su maldito orgullo la obligó a quedarse y compartir golpes con otras plateadas.

Un mal movimiento, un golpe directo al vientre y una mala excusa dieron como resultado su retiro anticipado para huir a la cabaña que (con la suerte que tenía) no compartía con ninguna otra amazona.

Si su maestra la viera le daría una pateadura que recordaría hasta su próxima reencarnación.

Aunque primero esperaría a que naciera el maldito bebé.

Que, ¿no se los había dicho? Oooops…

Mireille tenía unos 7 meses de embarazo, los que había ocultado fajándose y entrando en un estado de absoluta negación. Sólo las últimas semanas, cuando la panza comenzaba a mostrarse sin importar lo que hiciera por ocultarla, comenzaba a tomar el peso de de su situación.

Hasta ganas tenía de volver a intentar hablar con Antoine, no sólo para pedirle perdón por su terquedad, sino también para informarle que iba a ser padre.

Tomando en cuenta el dolor que comenzaba en su vientre e irradiaba hasta su espalda, y la humedad que había entre sus piernas, parecía que tendría que conformarse con sorprenderlo…

Ahora tenía que concentrarse. Ninguna de las chicas abandonaría el campo de entrenamiento en al menos unas dos horas, y no se atrevía a llamar a nadie con su cosmos, ya que corría el riesgo de dejar notar su angustia (y dolor) y de seguro terminaría con medio Santuario en la puerta de su casa.

Le tocaba hacer esto sola. Ya luego se las arreglaría para llegar con su bebé al hospital más cercano.

Entre contracciones se las arregló para terminar de sacarse la armadura y ropa de entrenamiento y colocarse una camisa holgada que le diera más comodidad. Se las arregló para dejar todo lo que creía necesario en el baño y se acomodó como pudo para pujar.

Nadie podría salvar a Antoine de la paliza que le daría por hacerla pasar por este calvario.

Se sujetó lo mejor que pudo a lo que tenía más a mano y se preparó. Aún sin tener nada con qué medir el tiempo, lograba calcular ya el intervalo de contracciones y cuanto le faltaba…

Levantó la cabeza, alerta. Por un segundo había sentido una presencia. Una súbita manifestación de cosmo nacida de la furia, que se apagó tan rápido que apenas si logró notarla.

Se mordió el labio, asustada. Reconocería ese cosmo en cualquier lugar.

X – X – X – X

\- ¿Estás segura, Juliana? Mireille no se veía muy contenta cuando se fue. No creo que le guste que nos aparezcamos por su cabaña así como así.

\- Relájate Ital. Mireille no es tan mala como la mayoría cree. A mi lado o al lado de Lümi es un conejito tierno que busca mimos.

\- Si, bueno… ustedes no son las mejores referentes para medir el carácter de nadie. – Juliana se encogió de hombros.

\- Da igual. Mireille me preocupa. Los últimos meses se ha comportado MUY extraña, y no me cuadra que casi de un día para otro comenzara a engordar.

\- No es tan ilógico. Dicen que lo que tenía con Acuario era más serio de lo que la mayoría creía. Y al parecer rompieron muy feo. Si fuera ella también andaría errática por la vida, comiendo cuanta cosa se me cruce en el camino – razonó la amazona de Buril.

\- Pues a mi no me cuadra. Conozco muy bien a Mireille y… - la dorada se detuvo tanto a mitad de su frase como en su camino, llamando la atención de la bronceada – Algo no está bien.

En silencio, las amazonas se acercaron lentamente a la cabaña que habitaba Mireille, casi en los límites del sector de las amazonas. El olor de la sangre comenzó a llegar a ellas, mientras sentían la presencia de la plateada disminuir su fuerza.

También sentían otras dos presencias en la cabaña. Una, pequeña y sutil que se apagaba lentamente. La otra, conocida y llena de furia y rencor.

Juliana le hizo una seña a la lemuriana, para que rodeara la cabaña e ingresara por la parte trasera. Luego de unos minutos, elevó su cosmo lo suficiente para hacer notar su presencia mientras pateaba la puerta de entrada.

Jack de Canes Venatici se encontraba de pie en medio de la sala, sosteniendo de una pierna a un extremadamente pequeño bebé. A sus pies, Mireille de Piscis Austrinus se encontraba inconsciente y bañada en sangre.

Diez segundos tardó en convertir al plateado en una pulpa sanguinolenta. Podría haber tardado menos, pero debía asegurarse de que el bebé no sufriera daños.

Tomando con cuidado al pequeño lo envolvió en su capa mientras se arrodillaba junto a la amazona herida, quien era ya atendida por la lemuriana.

\- Por todos los dioses Mireille, ¿qué has hecho? – susurró con preocupación. La aludida abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras intentaba alcanzar a la dorada y al bebé con una de sus manos.

\- Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital, ha perdido demasiado sangre y ni siquiera quiero pensar en el daño que pueda tener al dar a luz sin ninguna ayuda – señaló la bronceada. – Sin contar al bebé. Aunque…

Aunque lo más probable es que no sobreviva, pensó Juliana. Demasiado pequeño para ser un bebé completamente desarrollado, su energía se diluía con cada forzada respiración.

Sintió la mano destrozada de su amiga apoyarse sobre el bebé.

\- … oine – susurró casi sin fuerzas. Juliana e Ital se miraron sin entender. – Anto… Antoine – repitió antes de desmayarse en los brazos de la lemuriana.

\- Ital, ¿crees que sea seguro teletransportarla al hospital?

\- En su estado, es eso o dejarla morir, ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Quiero ver si el padre de este pequeño es capaz de darle algo de dignidad antes de morir.

X – X – X – X

Antoine dirigió una patada con mucha precisión y fuerza contra Erich, tratando de sacar parte de la rabia y frustración que por nada del mundo se permitiría expresar de otra forma.

Desde la mañana y por un buen par de horas, un repentino y fuerte dolor que atacaba desde su vientre hasta su espalda le impidió continuar con el entrenamiento, lo que gatilló las burlas de algunos dorados, en especial las del santo de Escorpio. En cuanto sintió el dolor desvanecerse hasta permitirle moverse con comodidad, retó a su compañero a un combate intensivo… sin armaduras.

Había logrado ya acertar un buen par de golpes que aseguraban un nada despreciable dolor de espalda para el alacrán.

Mientras se daban una tregua estratégica para evaluar la mejor forma de golpear a su oponente, el furioso cosmo de la Amazona de Cáncer inundó el coliseo.

Por unos segundos se preocupó por su compañera de armas, al verla con su capa rota y manchada de sangre. Pero la forma en que se movía (y la furia que emanaba de su cosmo) le permitió a los presentes saber que la mujer no era la dueña de la sangre.

Antes de darse cuenta, Juliana se plantó frente a él mientras le acercaba el pequeño bulto que traía entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Vamos! Míralo detenidamente, porque es imposible negarlo. Si tu hijo va a vivir tan poco, ¡que al menos sepa que tuvo un padre! ¡Porque su Madre apenas respira! – le gritó, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Antoine se quedó de pie, helado, sin entender bien lo que pasaba. ¿Su hijo? Pero… ¿de qué demonios hablaba, un hijo? Imposible que tuviera un hijo, a menos que Mireille…

Creyendo que el dorado se negaba a reconocer a su hijo, la amazona de Cáncer encendió su cosmo, asustando a la mitad del Santuario. Dejando al bebé en los brazos más cercanos se lanzó contra el francés.

Hicieron falta dos dorados y tres plateados para sujetarla y evitar que despedazara al santo de Acuario. Aunque no podían impedir la colorida y larga lista de adjetivos que la amazona lanzaba al objeto de su ira. Quienes la sujetaban comenzaron a pedir refuerzos entre los santos que llegaban (alertados por el cosmo de Cáncer). Antoine aún no se movía, tratando de dar sentido a lo que pasaba.

Todo parecía indicar que el asunto terminaría en una carnicería, sin embargo…

\- ¡Hey! – llamó la atención el escorpión. – Creo que este crío dejó de respirar.

Los presentes se permitieron 30 segundos de pánico al comprender que le habían entregado un bebé al santo menos confiable (en lo que a niños respecta) del Santuario.

Fue eso lo que finalmente hizo reaccionar al guardián de la onceava casa. Se arrojó contra su compañero y, con manos temblorosas, tomó al bebé de sus brazos.

Pequeño. Muy pequeño. La ligera pelusilla en su cabeza era del mismo color de su cabello. No respiraba. El bebé no respiraba ni hacía ningún movimiento. Antoine dejó de respirar junto al bebé. Instintivamente lo acercó a su pecho y lo abrazó.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Telémaco de Géminis lo observaba con una mezcla de comprensión, pena y determinación. Colocó su otra mano en la espalda del pequeño y encendió su cosmo suavemente.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, el francés elevó su cosmo mientras acariciaba la espalda del bebé. Su bebé.

Las palabras de Juliana lo golpearon nuevamente. Enfrentó a la mujer, permitiéndose mostrar (por primera vez en años) las emociones que acostumbraba reprimir.

\- ¿Mireille?

Aún sujeta por varios santos, mirándolo de forma desafiante, la dorada se negó a responder. Sólo al sentir en su brazo la mano de Lümi (quien con mucho esfuerzo había llegado junto a ella) relajó su posición.

\- Ital la llevó al hospital – respondió sin mirarlo.

Antoine desapareció antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo. Sin mirar a nadie Juliana se marchó ladrando órdenes a un par de plateados, para que fueran a buscar a su maltrecho compañero y lo metieran en los calabozos.

Teniendo una vaga idea de lo ocurrido, pero aún sin poder entender por completo la situación, el resto de los presentes comenzó a retirarse del lugar.

Fuera del coliseo, el patriarca suspiró con cansancio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Atenas. Sentía un terrible peso sobre su corazón, que dudaba fuera producto de su enfermedad.

* * *

 **Brújula cultural** : Los síntomas de Antoine son un mal intento mío de reflejar en él el _Síndrome de Couvade._ Este _síndrome_ se manifiesta en la pareja (o personas más cercanas) de la embarazada, quienes sienten los síntomas del embarazo. Puede aparecer a partir del primer trimestre de embarazo o en el parto.


	5. Nada Sin Ti

Nueva actualización del Fanfiception. Segunda parte del nacimiento de Camus.

 **Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre. Lamentando todos los días el no tener derecho alguno sobre los Santos y otros personajes de la serie. Antoine, Mireille y todo otro personaje no canónico mencionado acá pertenecen a Misao y escribo esto con su aprobación (y fangirleo).

* * *

 **NADA SIN TI**

 _17 de Febrero_

Lo encontró de pie junto a la incubadora, una mano enguantada acariciaba suavemente al bebé a través de uno de los agujeros de la máquina. Se acercó y lo acompañó en silencio por varios minutos.

\- El Patriarca inició una investigación sobre lo sucedido… aunque aún no logra interrogar a Jack. Parece que las amazonas no lo han dejado _tranquilo_ el suficiente tiempo como para que se recupere y pueda dar su versión – si Telémaco no lo conociera lo suficiente creería que no escuchaba lo que le decía. Pero después de años había aprendido a leer hasta el mas mínimo movimiento de sus cabellos, y sabía que Antoine sólo se estaba haciendo el indiferente. – Supe que tú le diste una visita hace unos días.

Habían pasado diez días desde el improvisado parto de Mireille y el ataque que sufrió a manos de Canes Venatici. Durante ese tiempo sólo había dejado el hospital en la tarde del tercer día. El estrés acumulado por todo lo ocurrido, sumado a que Mireille aún no recuperaba la conciencia (luego de estar al borde de la muerte), estalló cuando su bebé había sufrido una especie de ataque que lo dejó nuevamente sin respirar. Tardaron un buen par de horas de descongelar al tipo para despegarlo de la pared y llevarlo a la enfermería… de donde aún no salía gracias a las _visitas de cortesía_ de las amazonas del Santuario.

\- ¿Cómo está Mireille? – Telémaco se sobresaltó, realmente no esperaba que le hablara.

\- ¿No la has visto? – Antoine se quedó en silencio otro par de minutos.

\- No quiere verme – respondió con simulada indiferencia. – Tampoco quiere ver al bebé – tras decir esto pareció encogerse un par de centímetros, como si comenzara a sentir el peso de todo lo ocurrido.

Telémaco no sabía exactamente que decir. Su esposa le había comentado el día anterior que la amazona no quería saber nada del bebé o su padre. Al parecer había despertado con una fuerte depresión post-parto y el estado de negación con el que había llevado todo su embarazo se mantenía vivo.

Volvió a observar al bebé. Mucho más pequeño que cualquier bebé que recordara haber visto, desnudo a excepción de un pañal demasiado grande para él, cubierto por cables y sondas que lo empequeñecían aún más, y la boca levemente abierta para permitir el paso del tubo que llevaba aire a sus aún inmaduros pulmones.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre?

\- Camus

\- ¿Sabes que ese es un apellido, verdad? – Antoine simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Me gustan sus libros. Pero no quería llamarlo Albert.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Telémaco se quedó junto a él durante un buen par de horas, sólo su mano en el hombro de su amigo era señal de su apoyo silencioso.

* * *

 _20 de Marzo, Recinto de las Amazonas_

Mireille suspiró por enésima vez mientras observaba las manchas en su techo. Le habían permitido dejar el hospital hacía poco bajo la vigilancia de Astrea de Erídano, una amazona que pocos años antes había terminado sus estudios de enfermería, y que le había prohibido completamente cualquier tipo de entrenamiento por al menos una semana.

Hubiese podido ir a la zona de entrenamiento de las amazonas a distraerse, pero no soportaba las miradas (mezcla de lástima y curiosidad) que le daban sus compañeras. Si fuese por ella iría a la Casa de Cáncer para pasar el día con Juliana, pero ella ya tenía las manos llenas.

Porque no bastaba con toda la mi**** que era su vida actualmente, las tragedias seguían golpeando la puerta del Santuario.

Muy recientemente, en un extraño asalto a su local el esposo de Lümi, Axl Lüntz, había sido asesinado. Juliana y el patriarca pasaban cada minuto que podían junto a la lemuriana, intentando mantenerla lo suficientemente estable como para que su parto no se adelantara. Evitar que su compañera se desmoronara ocupaba hoy toda la atención de la amazona de Cáncer, por lo que ni siquiera podía pensar en aparecerse por esos lados con esa negra nube de dolor y melancolía sobre su cabeza.

Comprendía a Lümi con toda su alma.

Amar tanto puede dar las mayores alegrías o los más desgarradores dolores en la vida.

Suspiró nuevamente. Extrañaba a su dorado.

Lo había extrañado cada día desde esa maldita pelea. Cada día en que se fajaba y disimulaba para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada (y le fuera con el chisme). Cada día acostada en la cama de ese hospital…

¿Por qué se negaba a verlo? Luego de despertar en el hospital, él intentó hablar con ella cada día durante las dos primeras semanas. Sólo dejó de intentarlo cuando ella, en un histérico llanto, le arrojó el florero que alguna amazona había dejado cerca de su cama. Las enfermeras lo habían sacado del cuarto y le habían prohibido regresar.

Sabía que en un par de ocasiones, desde que le habían dado el alta, había rondado el recinto para hablar con ella, aunque sólo se había topado con él (por un descuido suyo) hacía dos días.

 _x - x - x - x_

 _\- Mireille – la amazona se estremeció cuando una voz muy conocida (y extrañada) la llamó detrás de ella. Sin saber como actuar, intentó simular no haberlo oído y seguir leyendo su libro. – ¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme? – Para cualquier otra persona Antoine parecería frío e indiferente, pero ella lo conocía bien, y era capaz de reconocer esa nota de dolor escondida en sus palabras._

 _\- No tengo razón alguna para querer mirarte, Acuario. Mejor te largas antes de que aparezca alguna amazona menos 'tranquila' que yo y te saque a patadas del Recinto._

 _\- No salgas con esa tontera. Estamos en los límites del Recinto y estoy justo fuera de él. Y sí tienes razones para mirarme. Te has negado por semanas a hablar conmigo y Athena sabe que tenemos MUCHAS cosas que hablar._

 _Se quedó sentada, ignorándolo por varios minutos, hasta que en un movimiento demasiado brusco (lo resentiría luego esa noche) se levantó y volteó a ver al dorado._

 _\- Habla si quieres hablar, pero que sea rápido – le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una posición defensiva._

 _\- No tienes intención de perdonarme, ¿verdad? – confiando en la soledad que los rodeaba, relajó el rostro y dejó ver el dolor que hacía meses lo ahogaba. – Te extraño. Te he extrañado desde que peleamos aquella tarde. Yo… fui un estúpido. Debí confiar más en ti y… debí haber hablado contigo cuando me buscabas días después. – Mireille se negó a verlo a los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la lejana estatua de la diosa. – Yo, hubiese querido estar contigo… debí haber estado contigo, y lamentaré el no haber estado a tu lado toda mi vida._

 _\- … me hiciste falta – reconoció en un susurro, aún sin mirarlo._

 _\- Lo sé, yo… lo siento._

 _\- …_

 _\- Pasado mañana dan de alta a Camus, puedo traerlo a casa aunque hay mucho en lo que tener cuidado con él._

 _\- Felicidades. Ya tienes un aprendiz._

 _\- ¿No irás a verlo?_

 _\- … tú tienes a tu aprendiz, y él tiene a su maestro. No me necesitan._

 _\- No puedes… no castigues al niño por mis errores… Mireille, él necesita a su madre…_

 _\- …_

 _\- Y yo… yo necesito a la mujer que amo… No soy nada sin ti…_

x - x - x - x

Se abrazó a la almohada, tratando de ahogar su llanto.

¿Podría algún día perdonarlo?

… ¿podría perdonarse ella?

* * *

 _22 de Marzo. Casa de Acuario_

Su bebé había llegado al Santuario dos días atrás, y todas las amazonas hablaban sobre él. Había escuchado a Astrea comentar a alguien que aún debían tener mucho cuidado, dado que su condición aún era delicada (había sobrevivido de milagro de acuerdo a los médicos) y lo más probable es que terminara con problemas pulmonares y constantes enfermedades durante su infancia.

Sabía también que Antoine había llevado al pequeño ante la presencia del patriarca ese mismo día (para presentar ante la estatua de Athena al futuro aprendiz de Acuario), pero se había encerrado en su casa desde entonces y sólo Ragnar y Telémaco (junto a Beatriz y los gemelos) lo habían visto en un par de visitas hechas para llevar todo lo que pudiera necesitar el nuevo padre.

Se apoyó en una columna para descansar. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a esa debilidad y la falta de ejercicios, y subir hasta la onceava casa le estaba pasando la cuenta. Se dio dos minutos para recuperar el aliento antes de buscar las escaleras que llevaban al piso residencial.

Se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar en silencio. Su dorado tenía una curiosa (y secreta) predilección por el rock británico, y una espectacular colección de vinilos con un sonido de gran calidad. Hubiese esperado escuchar a los Rolling Stones o Queen en cuanto cruzó por la entrada.

Que había un nuevo residente en Acuario era evidente. La usualmente ordenada sala de estar estaba llena de cajas de pañales, regalos a medio abrir y juguetes de bebé que evidentemente habían sido usados por algún pequeño.

Dejando su máscara sobre uno de los sofás se dirigió a la cocina, para encontrarla en el mismo nivel de desorden que la sala. Tarros de fórmula infantil amontonados en la mesa de la cocina, mientras platos, vasos y algunas ollas usadas se amontonaban junto al lavaplatos. Lo único limpio eran las 3 mamaderas que se encontraban pulcramente ordenadas en un recipiente transparente junto a un par de chupetes y algunos implementos especiales para la limpieza de estos artículos.

En el refrigerador, sujetas por algunos imanes, varias hojas con horarios de alimentación, medidas e instrucciones de preparación de la fórmula, datos para el cuidado de bebés prematuros, etc.

Por curiosidad se metió al cuarto del lavado, para encontrar la ropa de Antoine amontonada en un rincón. Sobre la mesa del planchado varios enteritos de bebé y un par de mantitas estaban perfectamente limpias, planchadas y ordenadas.

Parecía que el dorado ponía más atención a todo lo relacionado con el cuidado de su hijo, dejando todo lo demás olvidado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, no pudo detener las lágrimas.

Acostado sobre la cama, profundamente dormido, se encontraba Antoine. Sobre su pecho (y sujetándolo como si temiera perderlo) dormía tranquilamente su bebé.

Camus.

Era tan pequeño. Tan, tan pequeño. Las manos de Antoine parecían cubrirlo casi por completo, y el enterito azul que llevaba le quedaba evidentemente grande.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar el llanto. ¿Qué clase de madre era ella, que había sido capaz de abandonar a tan hermosa y pequeña criatura a su suerte durante tanto tiempo?

Estuvo a punto de abandonar el lugar, pero un sutil movimiento llamó su atención. Cuando volvió a mirar dentro del cuarto, encontró al dorado sentado en la cama, mirándola fijamente.

Se levantó con cuidado y, lentamente, se acercó a ella. Sin separar sus ojos de los de ella, acomodó al pequeño en sus temblorosos brazos. Mientras la amazona acurrucaba al bebé contra su pecho, la abrazó.

\- Hola Camus… soy Mireille, tu mamá…


	6. Ayuda Divina

Más ideas locas del pasado de los dorados. ¿Cómo llegó Afro al Santuario? Con un poco de ayuda divina.

 **Disclaimer:** como siempre, no soy dueña de nada de Saint Seiya T-T, Ragnar de Piscis es personaje de Misao y me lo presta :D

* * *

 **AYUDA DIVINA**

 _Ypres, 22 de marzo_

Se sentó en una de las muchas terrazas de la Plaza del Mercado, dispuesto a disfrutar de un buen (y muy necesario) café.

Llevaba ya varios días recorriendo cuanto orfanato, hospital e iglesia existente en Bélgica, y aún no encontraba al que sería su futuro aprendiz.

Cuando el patriarca lo había llamado para anunciarle la llegada del nuevo aprendiz de Piscis, se había sentido eufórico, nervioso y algo preocupado. ¡Él, con un aprendiz! Era bien sabido entre los dorados existentes que el actual Santo de Piscis tenía una tendencia al despiste, y más de alguna broma habían hecho sobre las posibilidades de sobrevivencia que tendría un aprendiz a su cargo.

También era conocido que a Ragnar le encantaban los niños. Había sido el primero en llegar con regalos para los gemelos cuando Telémaco y Beatriz los rescataron hacía ya 5 años, y más de alguna vez los había escondido para ayudarles a evitar un castigo después de alguna travesura. Lo mismo había ocurrido tras el nacimiento de Aioros, hijo y futuro aprendiz del Santo de Sagitario.

Por esa razón, cuando le dijeron que debería partir para buscar a su muy recién nacido aprendiz, no se preocupó tanto como muchos habrían imaginado. Cuidar de un bebé no lo asustaba… tanto.

El problema es que no habían muchos datos sobre _donde_ debía buscarlo. Lo único que sabía el patriarca es que _la madre lo entregaría_ en algún lugar de Bélgica. Para los que analizaron la información (y para él) daba a entender que el bebé sería dejado en algún orfanato o lugar similar. Por eso había recorrido ya casi todo el país buscando en cada lugar en donde se pudiera abandonar o dejar a un niño no deseado.

Sentado ahora en una de las terrazas de la Plaza de Ypres, bebiendo un (maravilloso) café, sentía que se le acababan las posibilidades de encontrar al pequeño.

\- Si sigues preocupándote tanto te vas a arrugar – una voz femenina le dijo muy cerca de él. Volteando en dirección de la voz, se encontró con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida sentada junto a él.

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿la conozco? – la mujer rió suavemente mientras alargaba la mano e intentaba suavizar su gesto con una caricia.

\- Es en serio Ragnar, eres demasiado guapo para que arruines tu rostro con esas expresiones. Relájate y disfrutemos de nuestro café – en ese momento Ragnar descubrió que la mujer disfrutaba de un café aparecido de la nada… y que ella le estaba hablando en griego.

Ok. Una diosa griega se encontraba sentada a su lado. Algo que no le extrañaba tanto como debería, considerando su trabajo. Ahora debía ingeniárselas para no hacer o decir algo que pudiera ofenderla.

Le dio una cuidadosa y disimulada mirada. Llevaba un vestido de corte elegante de exquisito diseño y zapatos a juego. El cabello estaba sujeto en un peinado algo conservador para la época, y su belleza natural no necesitaba de ninguna ayuda para destacar con luz propia.

\- Señora… - la mujer carraspeó sin dejar de beber su café. – Señorita Afrodita, no esperaba verla por estos lados, ¿qué la trae a este lugar?

\- Disfrutando las hermosas vistas de la ciudad mientras sigo a mi santo favorito – le respondió guiñándole un ojo. Ragnar levantó una ceja, en un gesto que mostraba la pregunta que no haría en voz alta. - ¿No me crees? Vamos… que no me hayas visto hasta ahora ni significa que no he estado detrás de ti… por bastante tiempo.

ESE era un PEDAZO de notición que jamás se habría esperado. El santo se la quedó viendo con la boca abierta, incapaz de responder. La diosa volvió a sonreír, mientras le cerraba suavemente la boca.

\- Cuida que no entren moscas – dejó su mano en el rostro del santo, acariciando su mejilla. Ragnar sintió que su rostro se calentaba, lo que le permitió saber que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

\- Disculpe señorita…

\- Tengo un nombre, cariño. No temas usarlo sin tantas formalidades.

\- Ejem… Afrodita. Disculpa mi reacción. Es que, esto es un poco sorpresivo, en especial en estos momentos en que…

\- ¿En que estás buscando a tu futuro aprendiz? – comentó terminando su frase. – Sobre eso, creo que te tengo algunas buenas noticias. – El dorado pareció animarse (y disminuir su sonrojo) al oírla.

\- ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar al bebé?

\- Sé _cómo_ lo vas a encontrar, y que no será hoy – la sonrisa del santo se apagó un poco. – La otra noticia es: si te vas conmigo ahora, no sólo te ayudaré a disminuir tus preocupaciones hasta mañana, sino además te ayudaré a buscar al pequeño – le dijo mientras se levanta con sensualidad y le tendía la mano.

Dos segundos tardó en decidirse, tomar la mano de la diosa y seguirla.

Es que, ¿qué posibilidades existían de que algo así le volviera a ocurrir?

* * *

 _Ypres (nuevamente), 23 de marzo_

Tentado (¡tentadísimo!) estuvo de no salir de la habitación del hotel ese día. Pero el deber llama, y hoy (si su reciente y divina amante no se equivocaba) encontraría a su _esquivo_ aprendiz.

Siguiendo el consejo de Afrodita, fue de nuevo a la Plaza y se quedó de pie cerca del Palacio de Justicia, mientras bebía otro café. Completamente distraído pensando en la noche anterior, no se dio cuenta de la jovencita que se acercaba a él hasta que llamó su atención tocando su brazo.

\- Disculpe, ¿es usted un Santo de Athena? – preguntó la joven, que no tendría más de 15 o 16 años, y que sostenía a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

\- Ragnar de Piscis, señorita. ¿Necesita algo? – la niña, sin responder, estira sus brazos para entregarle el bebé.

\- Si llego con él a casa, me matan – dijo en un susurro, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Hace una semana soñé con él en una armadura dorada, y supe que se convertiría en uno de los santos de aquella diosa griega… Nació el 10 de marzo, por lo que también es Piscis, ¿lo cuidará por mí?

El santo se quedó de piedra, apenas atinando a tomar en brazos al pequeño. Jamás se imagino que aquello de _la madre lo entregará en Bélgica_ fuese tan literal.

Abrió un poco la manta que cubría al bebé para observarlo: su cabello era de un color aguamarina, y lo observaba fijamente con sus pequeños ojos de un celeste muy parecido al de su cabello. Levantó la vista del pequeño para preguntar su nombre, pero no encontró a la niña por ningún lado.

\- No la busques – Afrodita apareció repentinamente junto a él. – Es mejor así… al menos para ella. – dijo mientras acariciaba al bebé. De pronto sonrió, mientras miraba a Ragnar con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Ponle mi nombre…

El pobre dorado casi se atraganta con la sorpresa ante dicha petición.

\- ¡Es un chico! Si le pongo tu nombre jamás dejarán de lloverle las bromas. – La diosa entrecerró sus ojos, como si tramara algo.

\- Tienes a un bebé sueco sin papeles de ningún tipo, al que debes sacar de este país para llevarlo hasta Grecia y sin usar la velocidad luz (porque podría lastimarlo).

\- ¿Sueco? Estamos en Bélgica, ¿estás segura que es sueco? – Afrodita suavizó su expresión.

\- Ponle mi nombre. Te ayudaré con los papeles y prometo darle mi bendición, cuidar de él y de ti hasta que obtenga la armadura… y _ayudarte_ en _todo_ lo que necesites durante todo ese tiempo… y quizás más – terminó con un gesto que daba a entender muy bien la clase de ayuda a la que refería.

Ragnar observó a la diosa unos segundos. Antes de asentir.

Athena lo perdonara, pero ya no podía negarle nada a esta _divina_ mujer.

* * *

 _Santuario, Grecia. 24 de marzo_

Sentado en su escritorio, Shion no sabía qué pensar mientras revisaba los papeles que tenía frente a él.

Hacía pocas horas que Ragnar había vuelto al Santuario, con un pequeño niño en sus brazos y varias bolsas con cosas para bebés. Mientras Telémaco y su esposa ayudaban a ordenar un poco su casa para cuidar al nuevo aprendiz, el santo de Piscis pasó rápidamente a dejar el papeleo correspondiente con el patriarca.

Papeleo que tenía a Shion con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

De acuerdo al certificado de nacimiento el pequeño había sido abandonado en un orfanato en Ypres, con una nota donde indicaba el lugar de nacimiento (Laholm, Suecia) y la fecha (10 de marzo), junto a su nombre…

Por siglos, se tenía como norma en el Santuario mantener el nombre del bebé si este le había sido dado por sus padres antes de ser dejado en el Santuario.

Afrodita.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Quien fuera la madre del pequeño, le había llamado como la diosa del amor y la belleza.

Afrodita.

Afrodita, futuro santo de Piscis.

El pobre patriarca era capaz de ver las burlas que sufriría el pobre pequeño en los próximos años.

x - x - x - x

Efectivamente, durante gran parte de su infancia el aprendiz de Piscis tuvo que soportar las burlas (que venían de aprendices de todo rango de armaduras), aunque mucho no le importaba.

Tenía un nombre de _nena_ , era verdad, pero no era una nena cualquiera.

Era el nombre de una diosa. Y según su maestro, esa diosa lo había bendecido y lo protegería hasta que fuera capaz de protegerse a si mismo. ¿Cuántos aprendices podían decir lo mismo?

Además, se llamaba como _la chica_ de su maestro, que se _aparecía_ en secreto casi todas las tardes y le ayudaba con sus lecciones, jugaba con él o le llevaba golosinas.

Le agradaba la chica de su maestro, y él siempre se veía más feliz y relajado cuando ella llegaba a visitarlos.

x - x - x - x

Durante los años pasados entre su llegada y la obtención de su armadura, los santos y amazonas del Santuario (al menos los dorados… y algunos pocos plateados) intentaron convencer a sus aprendices de no burlarse del nombre del aprendiz de Piscis. No con mucho éxito, hay que reconocer.

Si bien estaban todos extrañados por la peculiar _elección_ que tuvo _la madre_ del pequeño, lo que más les llamaba la atención era la actitud del guardián de la doceava casa.

Ragnar, antes de la llegada del pequeño, tenía gran fama de distraído. Una vez que llegó su aprendiz, al contrario de lo que la mayoría esperaba, esa distracción dio paso a una gran atención y concentración… en lo que se refería al pequeño. En todo lo demás, el dorado era aún más distraído que antes.

Sobre todo en las tardes y noches. Solía encerrarse alrededor de las 7 junto a su aprendiz y nadie lo sacaba de ahí, a menos que ocurriera alguna emergencia.

Ni siquiera salía a citas, aún cuando era uno de los santos solteros más cotizados por las chicas en Atenas.

Cuando Ragnar murió de una extraña y repentina fiebre, 7 meses después de que su aprendiz obtuviera su armadura, una misteriosa (y extremadamente hermosa) mujer fue vista rondando la casa de Piscis, aunque Afro negó siempre haber visto a cualquier otra persona en el lugar.


	7. Arde

¡Al fin! Otro omake listo. Costó en salir, ya que tuve hartas cosas en el camino (maldita vida que se interpone).

Esta historia salió directamente de los escritos de Misao, veamos quien pilla de donde.

 **Disclaimer:** Mi alma se lamenta cada noche al comprender que no poseo NADA de Saint Seiya ::llanto desconsolado::, Telémaco, Beatriz y Lucas son personajes de Misao y ella me los presta :D

* * *

ARDE

 _1735_

Levantó con pesadez el brazo para poder cubrir sus ojos. En cuanto llegaron al bosquecito se habían tirado sobre el pasto y ahí se quedaron, sin moverse.

La mayor parte de los santos se encontraban en el Templo Principal estudiando la situación actual del Santuario: en los últimos días varios aprendices (y un par de santos ya adultos) habían caído víctimas de una fuerte fiebre que los mantenía aletargados en sus camas, con náuseas e intensos dolores de cabeza. Aunque la fiebre era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener en vilo a todos en el Santuario sólo el día de ayer, tras la súbita muerte de dos de los más jóvenes aprendices plateados, habían comprendido el peligro al que se enfrentaban.

Inmediatamente se había ordenado una cuarentena, recluyendo a todos los aprendices en las estancias que compartían con sus maestros y prohibiéndoles la salida, en un intento de evitar más contagio entre los pequeños. Sin embargo, aprovechando que sus maestros se encontraban _lejos_ analizando la situación, unos pocos aprendices dorados se las habían arreglado para escapar rumbo al bosque para jugar.

O esa era la idea. En cuanto llegaron al lugar cayeron rendidos al suelo, incapaces de volver a moverse. Iságoras, Basilio y Diego (aprendices de Sagitario, Leo y Acuario respectivamente) se habían quedado en cama, víctimas de la fiebre desde la noche anterior. Shion, quien parecía tener nada más que un fuerte resfrío, prefirió quedarse también en la comodidad de su cama. Sven, Lynus, Parminder, Iñaki y Dohko (aprendices de Piscis, Escorpio, Virgo, Capricornio y Libra) aunque no mostraban síntomas de la enfermedad, prefirieron no desafiar a sus maestros y se quedaron en la seguridad de sus casas.

Eso dejaba a Ronaldo de Tauro y a los gemelos Lucas y Alejandro como los únicos 'rebeldes' entre los aprendices dorados, dispuestos a desafiar la recientemente impuesta norma.

Idril… al verlos escapar los siguió desde lejos. La pequeña aprendiza estaba preocupada por el aprendiz de Aries (aunque nunca lo reconocería) y esperaba escuchar del trío alguna noticia de su compañero.

Pero los chicos no hablaban mucho. Se quedaron simplemente acostados, buscando la sombra de los árboles, y tratando de recuperar el aliento tras la carrera.

\- Me duele la cabeza – se quejó Ronaldo a la derecha de Lucas. – Creo que debimos haberle hecho caso a nuestros maestros.

Durante cinco segundos Lucas pensó en darle una respuesta mordaz, pero se contuvo. A él también le dolía la cabeza.

\- Esto fue una mala idea – le dijo su hermano a su izquierda con voz débil.

\- ¿Te quejas ahora? Si mal no recuerdo esto fue tu idea – le reclamó Lucas, sin destaparse los ojos. La poca luz solar que traspasaba el follaje le molestaba.

Se quedaron varios minutos más bajo los árboles. Pese a la carrera y la jaqueca, la suave brisa y el fresco aire del lugar parecían lograr que se sintieran un poco mejor.

\- Mejor nos vamos a casa antes de que nos pillen… o que nos quedemos dormidos aquí – la voz del joven toro sacó al gemelo menor de su sopor. Sentándose con esfuerzo, le dio una patada a su compañero para mostrarle que estaba de acuerdo, mientras se giraba hacia su hermano.

\- Ronaldo tiene razón, mejor nos vamos antes que el maestro Spyros nos… ¿Ale?

Lucas se asustó. Su gemelo estaba acurrucado de costado, pálido y temblando como si estuvieran en pleno invierno.

\- ¿Ale?, ¿estás bien? – Lucas se acercó más a su gemelo y tomó su brazo para remecerlo. Estaba caliente. Todo su cuerpo ardía. - ¡ALE, CONTÉSTAME!

Un poco más lejos, Idril de Cáncer salió de su escondite al escuchar los gritos del muchacho. Sólo Ronaldo (quien daba vueltas alrededor sin saber que hacer) la vio. Con un simple gesto le indicó que fuera por ayuda.

La llegada de la aprendiza de Cáncer generó un caos entre los dorados. Rápidamente (con el permiso de Athena) los santos de Géminis, Cáncer y Tauro se dirigieron al bosque, guiados por la pequeña elfa.

Poco más de una semana pasaron los jóvenes gemelos luchando contra aquella fiebre. Hasta que una tarde, tras una corta y última conversación con su hermano, Alejandro murió en los brazos de su maestro.

* * *

 _3 de Mayo, 1982_

Lucas suspiró cansado (si es que un fantasma puede cansarse) mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos.

El último mes había sido caótico. Luego de la repentina llegada de los futuros aprendices de géminis, la actividad se había multiplicado al infinito en la tercera casa.

Las dos primeras semanas estuvieron llenas de miedo por el estado de los pequeños. Su evidente desnutrición, sumado al tiempo pasado en el frío y humedad de la playa les había provocado una fuerte bronquitis de la que tardaron en salir. Telémaco, Beatriz y el mismo Lucas habían pasado casi todas las noches en vela vigilando a los pequeños, listos para partir al hospital ante cualquier complicación.

Una vez que los pequeños se estabilizaron, comenzaron las visitas por parte de los dorados.

Es que, con la excusa de querer ver y regalonear a los pequeños, y tras descubrir la excelente mano de Beatriz en la cocina, los guardianes de las otras casas aprovechaban de dejarse caer _precisamente_ a la hora de la cena, costumbre que no abandonaron por años y que cada vez ponía más furioso a pobre guardián de Géminis.

Beatriz era _su esposa_ , y no tenía por qué compartirla (o compartir lo que cocinaba) con los demás.

Lucas sonrió mientras recordaba la última vez que Telémaco había explotado y les había dicho exactamente lo mismo a sus compañeros. El grito que dio asustó a los gemelos, lo que puso a Beatriz en modo _mama leona_ , obligando a todos a dejar la casa para ir a calmar a sus pequeños.

Telémaco durmió esa noche en el sofá.

A Lucas poco le importaban las visitas de los otros dorados. Para él lo único que importaba eran los pequeños. Le encantaba tener gemelos en géminis. Cada noche, después que sus nuevos padres adoptivos los hicieran dormir, se sentaba junto a su cuna y les contaba historias de su vida. Los combates con sus enemigos, la camaradería compartida con sus compañeros de armas… los juegos con su hermano Alejandro.

La presencia de Beatriz lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Con un mes viviendo con los pequeños comenzaban a formarse rutinas en la tercera casa. Ahora, tras despertar de su siesta (las que aprovechaba de tomar mientras los pequeños dormían la suya) la esposa de Géminis comenzaría a cocinar para un regimiento… digo, comenzaría a preparar la cena (durante la cual de seguro les llegarían visitas).

Lucas aprovechó para ir a vigilar a los gemelos. Si bien la salud de ambos había repuntado, no podía evitar preocuparse por Saga, quien finalmente mostró ser el más vulnerable a la dichosa bronquitis y que mantuvo en vilo tanto a los residentes de Géminis como al Patriarca (y a varios santos más).

Cuando llegó al cuarto de los pequeños un mal presentimiento lo embargó. Se acercó a la cuna y los vio dormir, tranquilos como sólo estaban durante el sueño. Al igual que cuando los encontró en la playa, Saga se acurrucaba contra Kanon, como abrazándolo y protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar.

Le dio mala espina. Ese gesto inconsciente del bebé había desaparecido poco a poco, a medida que se iban recuperando. Si su memoria no le fallaba, llevaba casi dos semanas sin abrazar a su hermano mientras dormían.

Se acercó un poco más, y notó que el bebé respiraba más rápido de lo normal, y con mucha dificultad. Un suave silbido salía de su pecho cada vez cada vez que respiraba, y sutiles temblores recorrían su cuerpo cada cierto tiempo. Concentrándose mientras acercaba la mano al pequeño, pudo notar que este ardía en fiebre.

Un recuerdo casi olvidado lo azotó de repente. Una imagen de su hermano, tendido bajo los árboles, ardiendo mientras temblaba entre sus brazos…

Si hubiese estado vivo, habría tropezado en cuanto mueble se le cruzara por delante en su desesperación. Afortunadamente, como fantasma, atravesar paredes y obstáculos era pan de cada día, por lo que pudo llegar junto a Beatriz casi de inmediato.

¿Cómo le avisaba?

La vez anterior le había dado un pequeño empujón mental para que caminara rumbo a las rocas, lo que había sido fácil de hacer gracias al estado psicológico de la mujer. Ahora que estaba completamente recuperada, no sería capaz de repetir dicho truco.

¿Qué hacer? ¡¿Qué hacer?!

Entonces se fijó en la taza de café que la mujer sostenía en sus manos. ¡Claro! Ella era muy supersticiosa. Se concentró unos segundos en la taza, pensando en…

La taza se agrietó por completo, de arriba hacia abajo justo al lado del asa. Beatriz inmediatamente la dejó en el lavaplatos, observándola con temor mientras el café se escapaba por la grieta. Hacía un par de meses Natsuki, la joven amazona de Camaleón, tras ver cómo su propia taza de rompía de la misma forma, había comentado que eso era un mal augurio, y que una tragedia estaba ocurriendo cerca (o le ocurría a alguien cercano).

Dos horas después un llamado le comunicaba la muerte de su padre en un accidente en Hokkaido.

Su primera reacción fue avisarle a Telémaco (y asegurarse de que nada grave estuviera ocurriendo en el Santuario), pero un golpe sordo desde el cuarto de los bebés llamó su atención.

Momentos más tarde los gritos de Beatriz alertaron a su esposo, quien rápidamente subió hasta el piso residencial y corrió hacia donde escuchaba a su esposa. Sin alcanzar a avisar a nadie, Telémaco abrió un portal al hospital más cercano para llevar a un ardiente Kanon a emergencias.

Lucas volvió a suspirar con pesar, mientras trataba de calmar con su poca y fantasmal energía tanto a Saga como a la mujer que lo mecía en sus brazos. Algo le decía que con estos gemelos, no habría nunca más calma en la casa de Géminis.

* * *

¿No encuentran curioso que una serie de omakes ubicados temporalmente en el pasado de la serie (y de la Saga de Misao) se llame Futuro? :P


	8. Lazos

Esta era una idea loca que tenía hace un tiempo. La escribí y a Misao le encantó, así que aquí la tienen :D

 **Disclaimer:** ¿Debo decirlo? No me pertenecen los dorados... ni los plateados... por los bronceados no lloro tanto. Stöder y Axl le pertenecen a Misao y me los presta, todos los otros personajes han sido creados por mi :D

* * *

 **Lazos**

 _A 9 días del mes de febrero del año de Gracia de 1739_

Stöder se quedó mirando a la jovencita que tenía frente a él, mientras suprimía el deseo de llevarse una mano al rostro. Cuando el viejo amigo de su padre le había mandado un mensaje requiriendo su presencia de forma urgente en aquel pequeño pueblito de la muy reciente prefectura de Qinghai, jamás imaginó que sería para esto.

\- Señor Tsell, no creo que entienda mi posición…

\- No muchacho, tú no entiendes la mía. Hao, el hijo mayor del señor Liang, ha correteado a mi pequeña Aina desde que la vio por primera vez hace dos años, cuando nos asentamos definitivamente en este lugar. Y cuando digo 'correteado' me refiero a eso: cada vez que mi pobre pequeña sale de nuestro hogar ese infame mocoso se convierte en su sombra, hostigándola. Y al ser el hijo del gobernador ya se nos ha hecho saber por muchas de sus _amistades_ que tarde o temprano hará de mi hija su mujer, sin que podamos hacer nada al respecto… excepto esto.

Stöder observó nuevamente a la joven y a su madre, quienes se encontraban a ambos lados del hombre con quien hablaba. Ambas se veían preocupadas e incluso algo asustadas, aunque en la joven podía ver algo de admiración al observar su armadura dorada. Suspiró, mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta.

\- Señor Tsell, me honra al considerarme en esta situación, pero usted bien sabe que como santo de Athena no puedo… - el dorado calló al ver la expresión molesta del hombre frente a él.

\- Sé perfectamente que los santos en ejercicios _requieren_ de la autorización de Athena en el caso de contraer matrimonio, pero también sé que tu aprendiz presentará la prueba para obtener la misma armadura que hoy tienes en un par de semanas. A partir de ese momento, serás libre para casarte cuando, donde y con quién quieras.

\- _Touché_ – dijó Crisomalón, sacando una risa de ambas lemurianas. Sabía que Stöder lo regañaría por meterse en discusiones ajenas, pero le gustaba aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de hacerse notar cuando se encontraba entre lemurianos.

\- Joven Stöder, por favor – el dorado reprimió un estremecimiento al ser llamado así. Vivir entre no-lemurianos lo había mal acostumbrado y no podía evitar sentirse viejo a sus 49 años, edad que para sus congéneres lo ubicaba en la _flor de la juventud_. – Aina es una buena chica y no merece quedar atrapada con un joven violento y abusador como el hijo del gobernador. Por favor joven Aries, acepte nuestra petición – dijo la madre de la joven, mientras se inclinaba en señal de súplica y respeto.

Volvió a mirar a la _muchacha_. En realidad era bastante bonita, con sus ojos lavanda y su cabello aguamarina, la juventud de sus 25 años (casi, casi una niña en términos lemurianos) destacaba aún más su sencilla belleza.

Quizás… quizás no era tan mala idea un matrimonio arreglado.

X – x – x

Aína se sentía incapaz de contener tanta emoción que corría por sus venas.

Hacía poco más de una quincena se había casado en secreto con el ex santo de Aries. Conociéndose tan poco, y con toda la caballerosidad propia de un guerrero de Athena, apenas si la había tocado aquella noche (aunque sí habían compartido el lecho, requisito mínimo para considerarse marido y mujer bajo las costumbres lemurianas), para luego dejarla bajo la protección de sus padres para que, por dos semanas, continuara con su vida normal ante los ojos de la comunidad en la que vivía.

Acomodar su nueva vida como guardián de Jamir y zanjar algunos asuntos en Grecia le había tomado un poco más de tiempo del estimado, pero hoy finalmente había llegado a buscarla y reclamarla públicamente como su esposa. Y justo a tiempo, había que señalar: Liang Hao(*), el hijo del gobernador, había aparecido esa mañana y le había exigido a sus padres, ante toda la gente reunida en el mercado, que le entregaran a la joven para hacerla _su mujer_.

En el preciso momento en que los hombres de Hao la tomaban, dispuestos a arrastrarla rumbo al hogar de la familia Liang (mientras otro grupo le impedía a sus padres el poder socorrerla), Stöder apareció.

Aún cuando su aprendiz recientemente había ganado el derecho a usar el ropaje de Aries, la dorada armadura cubría la robusta fisonomía del lemuriano, su brillo contrastando con su cabello negro. Sus ojos, del mismo oscuro color, observaron con frialdad a los presentes por unos segundos para luego, con un par de simples y muy rápidos movimientos, hacer morder el polvo a los matones que acosaban a la pequeña familia lemuriana.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces con MI Mujer?! – preguntó con fría pero furiosa calma, elevando sutilmente su cosmo, congelando a los hombres de la patrulla que acudía ante el disturbio. Cruzó miradas con su suegro, comunicándose silenciosamente. Tras un breve gesto del hombre, tomó a la joven de la cintura, atrayéndola a él, y desapareció.

* * *

 _A 29 días del mes de Junio del año de Gracia de 1743_

Deslizó con suavidad el pequeño cuerpo de la aprendiza junto a la de su vieja amiga.

Había llegado pocos minutos atrás, tras recibir el mensaje que señalaba la muerte de varios santos y aprendices. Al recibir la noticia no pudo más que aparecer en el Santuario, abandonando momentáneamente su guardia en Jamir.

De la misma forma en que Chiara era la única persona del Santuario (junto a Athena) que conocía su _secreto_ , él era el único que conocía la verdad sobre su pequeña aprendiza. Se sentía en la obligación de asegurarse que ambas fueran sepultadas juntas, como madre e hija, reconociendo públicamente la relación entre ambas, y que habían mantenido en secreto por tanto tiempo.

\- Lamento mucho lo de Chiara, Maestro - su antiguo aprendiz puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. – Me aseguraré que, cuando todo esto termine, Alessia quede junto a su madre y no con el resto de los aprendices.

\- Ponlas junto a Karl. Ellas deben quedar junto a él – susurró el antiguo dorado, sorprendiendo a Shion con aquella revelación. Se puso de pie y enfrentó a su pupilo. – Asegúrate que nadie… - su voz se quebró en el mismo instante en que una energía conocida se elevaba como una alarma lejana…

\- ¡Atacan Jamir! – exclamó el joven santo de Aries, más nadie escuchó sus palabras. Stöder se había transportado a la torre de Jamir en cuanto sintió el ataque, aterrado.

Habían pasado 4 años desde su matrimonio arreglado con Aína, la joven lemuriana que había sacado de China. El sutil e inconsciente coqueteo de aquellos que recién se conocen reinó en sus primeros meses de convivencia. Luego vino la amistad, que les permitió acomodarse en una sencilla y cómoda convivencia en la solitaria torre. Y sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de la niña de ojos lavanda.

Ahí estaba su secreto, aquel que sólo conocían Athena y su desaparecida amiga Chiara. Secreto que había crecido había poco tiempo: en los últimos días del mes de abril, poco antes de la muerte del santo del Águila, su dulce Aína había dado a luz a Tifa, una pequeña de cabellos grises y ojos lavanda, y junto a ella Relt, su mellizo de cabellos azules y ojos negros.

Su pequeña y apreciada familia, aislada en la soledad de la lejana Jamir.

Apareció en el cuarto que compartía con su esposa, encontrando sólo el silencio. No había señal de cualquier ataque, y fuera de la torre todo parecía tranquilo. Bajó con precaución, buscando en cada piso por si su esposa estuviera oculta con los bebés. Al bajar al primer piso, se encontró de frente con dos espectros.

Atacó rápida y automáticamente, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. No tardó más que un par de minutos en acabar con ellos, luego de lo cual salió de la torre a buscar a su familia.

Encontró el pañuelo de Aína (regalo de su madre) despezado en la pequeña huerta que mantenía no lejos de la torre. Todo el lugar parecía haber sido tocado por un vendaval, borrando cualquier huella que le indicara hacia donde había escapado su mujer. Pero el conocía muy bien a qué lugares podría haber huido.

Aún siendo lemuriana, la capacidad de teletransportarse de la joven era bastante precaria. Apenas era capaz de aparecer algunas decenas de metros más lejos de su origen, por lo que una escapada por ese medio le era imposible. Sin embargo, habían ideado un plan alternativo en caso de que sufrieran un ataque.

Habían creado varios pequeños e imperceptibles refugios en las montañas, ubicados a varios metros entre sí, sin un patrón u organización distinguible. En los dos primeros encontró objetos que probaban el paso de su esposa, más parecían ser señuelos para los espectros, quienes habían destrozado prácticamente todo al no encontrarla. En el tercero sólo estaba una de las mantas de los bebés, sin ninguna señal de lucha. Pero al no encontrar nada en el cuarto, comenzó a desesperarse.

Hasta que escuchó un quejido, muy suave, en lo más profundo de la cueva.

Relt lo observó con sus oscuros y llorosos ojos y se revolvió, llorando al no poder moverse dentro del apretado capullo en el que estaba envuelto. Con suavidad Stöder lo tomó entre sus brazos, y se transportó a una de las tres aldeas lemurianas de la zona (la más lejana a Jamir) para dejarlo junto a la comadrona que les había ayudado cuando su mujer había dado a luz.

Regresó a los refugios para buscar a su mujer, pero sólo encontró a un grupo enorme de espectros junto a unas rocas. Y aunque tenía toda la fuerza y poder de un santo dorado, la falta de una armadura que lo protegiese pesó en la batalla.

Stöder de Aries murió en las montañas entre Jamir y las secretas aldeas lemurianas, llevándose a 7 espectros con él.

X – x – x

Aína no tenía entrenamiento alguno en combate, pero sus genes lemurianos le permitían percibir aquellos flujos y movimientos en el ambiente que acusaban a los usuarios de cosmoenergía. Fueron esos flujos los que le advirtieron de los intrusos, mientras trabajaba en el pequeño huerto que mantenía cerca de la torre.

Sin perder tiempo tomo la canasta en la que solía llevar a sus bebés, y se alejó lo más posible del lugar. Aún cuando Stöder le había enseñado a usar sus poderes teléquineticos y de teletransportación (habilidades que jamás había usado mientras vivía con sus padres) aún era incapaz de moverse a grandes distancias, y mucho menos viajar con ambos bebés al mismo tiempo.

Su plan era de escape era dejar a uno de los bebés en el refugio más cercano, y teletransportarse al siguiente. Volver luego con el otro bebé y llevarlo a otro refugio algo más cercano. Y repetir el proceso, alejando a los pequeños del peligro, intercalando los refugios en los que los escondería.

Se tomó el tiempo de dejar un par de señuelos en algunas de las cuevas, esperando que eso distrajera a sus perseguidores. Pero los espectros no fueron engañados: habían sido enviados especialmente para lidiar con lemurianos, y fueron capaces de encontrar la forma de seguir el verdadero rastro de la mujer.

Aína se dio cuenta que los tenía encima cuando pretendía dejar a su pequeña Tifa en la más pequeña de las cuevas. Comprendiendo que aquellos que la perseguían podían ya seguir su rastro al transportarse, tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y corrió en dirección de la aldea lemuriana que sabía más cercana.

Un sorpresivo ataque detuvo su carrera. No fue dirigido a ella, sino a las laderas de las montañas que la rodeaban. Antes de poder darse cuenta, decenas de rocas de todos los tamaños cayeron sobre ella. Se agachó, buscando instintivamente una zona segura, y cubrió a su bebé con su cuerpo.

X – x – x

Caía ya la noche cuando un grupo de hombres desde la aldea cercana llegó al lugar. Habían sentido la batalla, más no se habían acercado, ya que nadie más en la zona era capaz de enfrentar a los intrusos que habían atacado Jamir. Cuando sintieron que los sobrevivientes del combate se habían marchado, salieron en busca del guardián de la torre.

Lo encontraron a la mitad del camino, sobre un charco formado por su propia sangre y la de sus enemigos. Siete espectros yacían cerca de él.

Comenzaban a mover los cuerpos, cuando un suave llanto les llamó la atención. Al darse cuenta que venía del montón de rocas cercano, comenzaron a moverlas rápidamente, hasta encontrar el maltrecho cuerpo de una joven y (para ellos) desconocida mujer. En sus brazos, una pequeña de ojos lavanda lloraba con desesperación. Conmovido, el mayor de los aldeanos la tomó y, dejando el trabajo a sus compañeros, se la llevó a su mujer.

Y así Tifa, luego llamada Elue, creció en la más grande de las aldeas lemurianas de Jamir. Varias décadas después, tuvo una hija, y esa hija tuvo tres hijos. El menor de ellos, un comerciante que gustaba viajar, se casó con la joven amazona Ital de Buril. Juntos, antes de su misteriosa desaparición, tuvieron un único hijo: un pequeño de cabellos de fuego al que llamaron Kiki.

Relt creció en la más pequeña y lejana de las tres aldeas, al cuidado de la comadrona del lugar. Muy joven dejó su hogar, para viajar por Asia y Europa y aplicar nuevas técnicas al viejo arte de la orfebrería lemuriana que había aprendido en su hogar. En uno de sus viajes a Jamir se casó con una amiga de la infancia, con quien tuvo dos hijos. El mayor continuó el trabajo de orfebre de su padre, el que luego enseñó a su hijo: un lemuriano de cabellos azules conocido como Axl Lüntz, padre del santo dorado Mu de Aries.

* * *

(*) Está escrito de la forma tradicional china: apellido primero y nombre después


End file.
